Computer systems are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society, including everything from small handheld electronic devices, such as personal data assistants and cellular phones, to application-specific electronic devices, such as set-top boxes, digital cameras and other consumer electronics, to medium-sized mobile systems such as notebook and tablet computers, to desktop systems, workstations, and servers. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer by executing instructions. To provide more powerful computer systems for consumers, processor designers strive to continually increase the operating speed of the processor. Unfortunately, as processor speed increases, the power consumed by the processor tends to increase as well.
Historically, the power consumed by a computer system has been limited by two factors. First, as power consumption increases, the computer tends to run hotter, leading to thermal dissipation problems. Second, the power consumed by a computer system may tax the limits of the power supply used to keep the system operational, reducing battery life in mobile systems and diminishing reliability while increasing cost in larger systems.
One method of reducing the amount of power consumed by a computer system is to design the system such that it is capable of operating in two different states. In a first state of operation, only the most vital functions of the system, such as those dedicated to monitoring for user input, may be active. This may be referred to as a “sleep state.” During the sleep state, the computer system may consume very little power from a voltage regulator (alternatively referred to as a power supply, power source, voltage supply, voltage source, Vcc supply, or Vcc source). In a second state of operation, the computer system may be busy executing instructions to accomplish a particular task. This may be referred to as a “wake state.” During the wake state, the computer system may consume a greater amount of power from the voltage regulator. Various components of the computer system similarly operate in sleep and wake states. The definition of these states, with respect to the individual components, may be particular to the design and function of the components.
Unfortunately, various components of a computer system, such as the voltage regulator, may be designed to operate more efficiently during one state than during another. This may result in poor average power consumption over an extended period of time.
One or more embodiments of the disclosed matter may address one or more of these issues.